User blog:Hunter4894/Ube
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Ube Knocktern CNR Explanation: Ube is a type of purple yam Species: Human Age: 45 Gender: Male Emblem: A chalace Handedness: Right Nicknames: none Occupation: Necron General / acountant 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Purple Height: 5'11 Weight: 129 lbs Eyes: purple Skin Colour: Olive tan Face Shape: heart Hair: A black comb back with lots of gel when after a shower is just under eye level Physical Traits: none Outfit: A bright purple suit jacket and pants, A black T shirt with his symbol on the stomach, two new boots Accessories: A golden watch and a bowler hat with a purple strap around of it Gadgets: none 3) Characteristics: Background: Ube was born into a rich family who taought him to strive for good things and if anyone stood in his way to beat them down. He was your average rich teen asshat that pushed down the little guys and piss on anyone who didn't agree with him. This is how he ended up so alone with nobody on his side. But he one day met a man who he would consider a ture friend but all this 'friend' wanted was him on his side and it didn't take much convinvcing to do so. Soon enough he found himself as a Necron seporter and soon enough joined them after he finished college. Personality: Stuck up, snobby, dimwitted, these are what most people describe him as but everyone forgets one adjective Dickhead. Ube is the imbodiment of spoiled rich kid, he whines when things don't go his way. He throws fits when people say no anywhere near him and everyone agrees, He should get his ass beat regularly. Misc Traits: huffs a lot Likes: Money, Power, Things, more things, fast cars, Dislikes: Load noises, bright lights, the word 'No', people 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: Necron Skills: money manigment Allusion: steriotypical rich kid Notes: he's a pain to deal with Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Golden Ray Classification: LPFP Light pick Flintlock pistol Short Description: In it's standard pick form it's about arm length with one large spike, at the end. the head of the weapon becomes the handel and the once handel becomes the barel for a single shot weapon B) Semblance Name: Instant headach Short Description: He emits a short wave that causes a severe migrain and svere vertigo but it only last a minute for him to make his escape and people with a strong enough will can defend against it. Activation Cue: He holds his breath and has to focus hard Reflection of Personality: The way he acts gives everyone a headach and so it would make sense he litterily gives people one C) Combat Info Preferred Range: close Landing Strategy: use the pick to attempt to slow himself down Fighting Style: sneak attack Civilian Extension A) Day to Day Life Expanded Occupation/Business Details: He owns most shipping in east vale Certifications: He graduated college with a degree in buisness Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 1 Speed: 2 Agility: 2 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 1 Aura Manipulation: 1 Semblance Manipulation: 1 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1. Weapon Skill (Primary): 2 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 0 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 2 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 0 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 5 Total: 22 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts